UNA PEQUEÑA REUNIÓN FAMILIAR
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kai y Saya se enamoraran?.


**Hola !.Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!.**

**Antes que nada,me gustaría decir que los personajes que aquí nombre no me pertenecen a mi, ni tampoco la historia original. Solo pensé en crear esto por que me gustaba la atracción que Kai parecía sentir por Saya y no había muchas historias sobre ellos.**

**No me he visto muchos capítulos(solo hasta 12),pero quería hacer esta antes de que los siguientes capítulos me hicieron cambiar de opinión o se vieran otras cosas,ya que me da la impresión de que Saya va a acabar con Haji,verdad?.**

**Bueno... Dejo de molestar y os dejo leer tranquilos,así que...bye,bye.**

Una pequeña reunión familiar.

Kai estaba enamorado de Saya. De eso no había dudas al respecto y todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de ello antes o después. Incluso las amistades de él se olían algo a pesar de que él no habría mucho a boca sobre esos temas. Pero,por supuesto,la única que parecía totalmente ignorante de esto era la propia Saya,que,con todo el jaleo que tenía,no se percataba mucho de esas cosas.

Cuando el pobre chico había visto a Haji besando a Saya aquella extraña noche en donde todo empezó,se sintió morir y no pudo evitar odiar a aquel tipo que había arrancado a Saya su primer beso. Y aún no podía llevarse muy bien con él,ya que ese tipo era muy seco,a penas hablaba algo...Era el tipo que le había dado varias palizas. Era realmente humillante estar frente a él ante esas condiciones. Pero,lo que más había odiado era que se había dado cuenta de que él mismo nunca había estado realmente preparado para besar a Saya,mientras que esta ya parecía haber crecido bastante desde que había llegado a su casa tan solo un año antes.

Así que había llegado el momento de hacer trizas,corazón y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella antes de que desapareciera en otra de sus peligrosas misiones. No soportaba verla marchar y quedarse él como un idiota inútil.

Con lo que,al llegar a casa,donde se encontraba ellos dos,junto a Riku y Haji,después de que los dos hermanos adoptivos consiguieran encontrarla y,tras contarles como habían sido abandonados por David y los demás en un hotel,la sacaron de el internado,se habían marchado de vuelta a casa para planear muy seriamente que harían con sus vidas a partir de ahora y allí estaban.

Kai había cogido a Saya y la había llevado al segundo piso para que los otros dos personajes que los acompañaran no los oyeran a hablar. Haji hasta,a lo mejor,no le dejaba hablar con ella si se enteraba del motivo de la conversación y él era demasiado cortado para esas cosas como para declarar sus sentimientos delante de mucha gente. Si incluso dudaba seriamente de que le salieran las palabras cuando ambos estuvieran a solas frente a frente.

Pero,ya no había vuelta atrás y no sabia cuando se le presentaría otra oportunidad como aquella para hablar con ella tranquilamente. Respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia ella,que lo miraba tremendamente confundida,ya que ni siquiera sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de acontecerse allí mismo.

-No sabes lo que te echado de menos, Saya-le dijo seriamente y lo más firme que pudo,aunque no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor le subiera hasta las mejillas-Cuando pensé que no podríamos encontrarte,fue como si alguien me estuviera destrozando por dentro y he sufrido mucho por ti todo este tiempo que hemos tardado en encontrarte.

Saya,que no se había percatado para nada del significado real de las palabras de su hermano adoptivo,no pudo que más sonreír ampliamente,agradecida de sus sentimientos y de que la considerase un miembro importante de su familia,ya que no apreciaba la verdad de las palabras de este.

-Muchas gracias, Kai. Yo también os he echado mucho de menos. Esperaba que David cuidara de vosotros,ya que cada vez que le llamaba,me decía que os encontrabais bien. Seguro que Riku lo ha pasado muy mal,pero,ahora no hay nada de lo que preocuparse,ya que no nos volveremos a separar- le dijo esta,sin dejar de sonreír y colocando una mano en el hombro de este,intentando transmitirle toda la tranquilidad posible.

-No lo entiendes, Saya-le dijo Kai,que colocó a su vez su propia mano sobre la de ella y la apretó con fuerza mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.-No estaba preocupado por tí como un hermano, como me preocuparía por Riku. Mis sentimientos por tí van más allá de eso.

Esta abrió enormemente los ojos cuando la realidad de lo que aquello significaba iba tomando forma en su mente y trató de alejarse de Kai,pero,este sujetó su mano,aún colocada en su hombro,con más fuerza y la arrastró a ella hasta sus brazos,donde la rodeó con estos para no dejarla marcharse hasta que le hubiera dejado terminar.

-Te amo, Saya. Y dudo mucho que mis sentimientos por tí puedan cambiar.

Esta saltó un poco de la impresión. Nunca hubiera imaginado oír aquellas palabras saliendo de su hermano adoptivo. ¿Cuando había comenzado a sentir eso por ella?. Saya nunca se había percatado de esos sentimientos a pesar de que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.¿No había confundido sus sentimientos mientras que ella había permanecido encerrada en el internado?. Pudiera ser que lo que él sintiera no fuera precisamente amor y había confundido eso con otra clase de sentimiento parecido,como el afecto.

…...

**Un tiempo antes.**

Saya se encontraba en el cuarto que le habían asignado en aquel internado de élite para señoritas de familias bien.

Había conseguido,que esa noche,su compañera de habitación durmiera en su propia cama y ella podía moverse con más libertad,pero,no se sentía a gusto.

No estaba en casa,ni en su propia cama como tanto desearía. Si saliera al pasillo,no estaría en el pasillo de su casa familiar,con su padre a unos pocos metros y el pequeño Riku en la habitación contigua a la suya,donde el pequeño a veces entraba en su cuarto y dormía con ella si sufría alguna pesadilla.

Y sobre todo, Kai no estaría en la habitación de enfrente,tal vez,acabado de llegar de alguna pelea o pequeña juerga con sus amigos. No estaría ahí si fuera en aquel mismo instante a abrir la puerta. Y eso le dolía mucho más que todo lo demás,aunque,aún no entendía a que se debía exactamente aquello.

¿Sería por que había vivido con él durante un año?. También había vivido con Riku,pero Kai siempre estaba ahí,llevándola de un lado a otro con su moto,sabiendo donde encontrarla si estaba molesta,intentando animarla con sus tonterías cuando ella se encontraba especialmente falta de ánimos...

Sin embargo,sabia que no era eso exactamente. Había algo más tras sus propios sentimientos que no conseguía descifrar y eso le molestaba sobremanera.¿Qué sería aquello que tanto le molestaba de la especial falta de Kai?.¿Por qué se le encogía de esa forma el corazón cada vez que recordaba que este no estaba a su lado?. Ojalá su padre todavía estuviera allí para aconsejarla. Él siempre sabia que decir en los momentos como aquel y la hubiera ayudado a descubrir que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos.

Esperaba terminar pronto con aquella misión para encontrar el quiróptero que se escondía en aquel internado de señoritas y poder volver junto a sus queridos hermanos para que aquellas sensaciones que la mantenían tan mal desaparecieran de una buena vez.

…...

**De vuelta en la casa familiar...**

Saya no intentó liberarse de los brazos de Kai mientras sus palabras iban poco a poco penetrando en el interior de su mente y se permitía saborear aquello durante un ratito. Así que aquello que había estado sintiendo por él todo ese tiempo era eso,¿eh?.

-Kai,mi vida es muy peligrosa. Mi deber con el mundo es matar a los quirópteros y eso es algo que no se puede cambiar. No debes enamorarte de alguien como yo. Busca a una chica normal con la que puedas ser feliz. Así,podrás hacerme feliz a mi también.

Pero,este,ante esas palabras,solo la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho.

-¿De verdad piensas que es tan fácil cambiar los sentimientos que sientes por una persona?. Me enamoré de tí el mismo día en que llegaste a esta familia y no he dejado de quererte ni un momento desde entonces.¿Crees que diciéndome eso podrás cambiar ya algo?. Es imposible, Saya. Para bien o para mal,mi corazón ya es tuyo.

Esta intentó negar aquello,inventar cualquier excusa para alejar a Kai de todo aquel mundo en el que ella no podía evitar verse envuelta. No quería que él ni nadie a quien quería saliera herido con todo aquello,pero,antes de que pudiera decir nada más, este inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y la besó,robandole las palabras de los labios y dejando a esta sorprendida y encantada al mismo tiempo. Su primer beso había sido con Haji,pero,nunca se había parecido al beso que este le estaba proporcionando.

Era como si todo su mundo se redujera a aquel momento y Kai estuviera consiguiendo que se derritiera ante ella,derritiéndola a ella también. No se podía decir que fuera una sensación desagradable en absoluto. Es más, Saya no quería que aquel momento se acabara todavía. Quería que se alargara todo lo que pudiera para no olvidarse ni de un pequeño detalle que él conseguía crear.

-Yo iré donde tú vayas, Saya. Y Riku también vendrá. Aunque no aceptes mis sentimientos,seguimos siendo una familia y no dejaremos que cargues con todo ese peso tú sola. Te acompañaremos donde haga falta y aprenderemos lo que sea necesario para serte de ayuda. Ese punto ya lo he hablado con Riku-le dijo este una vez que hubieron finalizado finalmente su beso.

Esta escondió el rostro en el pecho de Kai cuando comenzó a notar que las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a verterse por sus mejillas. Esas palabras,junto al beso,habia sido lo que había estado necesitando todo ese tiempo y ella casi ni había llegado a darse cuenta de ello.

-Quiero que vengáis conmigo y que sigamos siendo una familia. Y quiero que sepas que tu sentimientos son correspondidos. Quiero que todos juntos podamos luchar contra esto-le dijo,con la cara aún escondida en el pecho de él y sus manos sujetándose a su camisa para asegurarse de que realmente se trataba de Kai y que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Saya ?-le preguntó este,alzando el rostro de ella,mientras que el rostro de ambos iban formándose una sonrisa.

Esta asintió y dejó que este volviera a besarla,correspondiendo a su vez al beso,antes de bajar de nuevo al primer piso,donde Riku y Haji los esperaban. Estos no perdieron detalle en la felicidad de ambos,que parecía emanar de ellos en grandes cantidades,y de las manos entrelazadas.

Pero,no dijeron nada al respecto. Tampoco es que tuvieran algo importante que aportar a todo aquello. Si era lo que ellos habían decidido y eran felices...

Después de decidir todos juntos que era lo que pensaban hacer de aquí en adelante,aun con la tarjeta que David les había entregado a Kai y Riku en su poder,recogieron todo aquello que les fuera hacer falta o que necesitaran y abandonaron todos juntos lo que para ellos siempre había sido y siempre sería su único y autentico hogar,mientras se dirigían hacia un futuro incierto lleno de enemigos aún totalmente desconocidos.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sé que no me ha salido tan bien como el resto de mis trabajos,pero,es que creo que ese día no estaba muy inspirada,a pesar de que tenía ganas de escribir. Me gustó más como me salió mi historia de Fruits Basket sobre Momisi y Tohru y Lovely Complex sobre Risa y Maity,aunque todos mis trabajos me gustan de un modo u otro.**

**De verdad espero que lean mis otros trabajos y que dejen muchos reviews,ya que cada uno de ellos me hace muchísima ilusión y que dejéis consejos e ideas para que pueda crear más historia. No me importa que me hagan pedidos siempre que me dejen el nombre de la pareja y el nombre de la serie a la que pertenece,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Hasta pronto.**


End file.
